Fates by Eights
by A Winds Whisper
Summary: Eight Demigods, Tons of Adventures. With a group so inexperienced and large, can they accomplish the tasks before them?
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Tori Von Kurtz, and this is our story. _

Yes, that was cheesy. Yes, I said our. You'll learn who the rest of the others are later, for now let me give you some background.. Greek Gods are real, and so are their mortal children "demigods". Although if you're reading this, you probably are one, as I wrote this in Greek. Hey! If mortals knew of this kind of stuff was real, then all the gods and humans would go into chaos again! A-gain. Whoops, I'm getting off topic. But yeah, if you can read this, then you're 99.99% likely to be a demigod. The other .01% might be the next Oracle, or what ever. Not likely really.

As I said before, my name is Tori Von Kurtz, and I'm a demigod. I am fourteen years old... and I'm the daughter of one of the most hated one of the gods. Tori Von Kurtz, Daughter of Hades. I've been at Camp Half Blood for about a year now, since I turned the age of thirteen. Camp Half blood is one of the only two camps for Demigods on Earth, the other being for the children of Roman Gods called Camp Jupiter. I was brought to camp at the age of thirteen, the age that all demigods are brought to camp. Well. Not all. Some are lucky and are not found by a satyr, also known as a guardian, until later. Thirteen is when your scent suddenly gets stronger and monsters start coming after you. Puberty is great, huh?

Anyway. I was found by my own saytr, Julia when I was in the eighth grade. We became friends, but when a monster got a little too close for comfort, she brought me to Camp Half Blood. Grueling trip.. Camp Half Blood is in New York, and I lived in Los Angeles. So yeah that sucked. I was claimed in less than a month, since the "Big Three" (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) have a good reputation of claiming their children fairly quickly. I had been on my own, headed towards the camp fire we have every night. After having taken my seat with the Hermes cabin, we began our weird camp fire sing-a-longs. The entire camp fell silent and there was a little glow above me, and a tried to reach for it. Could be a faerie right? Gods were real. A Hermes kid gripped my arm and shook his head, putting his finger to his lips. A coin appeared above my head, presenting a purple aura and the image of Hades Helm of Darkness.

That's how I was claimed. Kids were amazed that I was a child of Hades, and honestly so was I. My friend called me the "Brightest Child of Hades the camp has ever seen". Since my claiming I've been spending my lonely days in the Hades cabin. Sometimes the days aren't so lonely, because my half-brother Nick Di Angleo or "The Ghost King" comes around. He's a dork, and is technically older than me, but he's a sweetheart sometimes. We don't get along that well.. But we stick together, being the only children of Hades left.

So, that's me. Ill get to the descriptions of myself and my friends in just a minute. Let me tell you.. about my eclectic little family..

**»» POV Change :: Third Person ««**

Tori stood on the grass near the edge of Camps grounds, holding her daggers, staring at the girl who stood near a tree. Her long blonde hair was cascaded down her shoulders. Instead of a camp shirt and jeans, the young woman wore a skull-pattern black dress, a pentagram necklace around her throat. Sara Call, Daughter of Nyx, stood before her friend with her weapon of the month. Tori couldn't find the right weapon, and as good as she was with a bow, it didn't feel right in her hands.

"Sara, are you sure you're okay with being the target?" The Daughter of Hades questions, brushing her ginger hair away from her eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Tori, you asked me to help you with the weapons. The Hephasteus cabin is too busy to make you a custom weapon right now, after the Capture the Flag game last night."

Giving a dramatic sigh, she readied her first blade. "If one gets too close then tell me." She flung her first blade towards the young woman. It hit a few feet above the tree trunk. With a nod of acknowledgement from Sara, Tori flung the next blade, hitting near the blondes head.

"How does it feel in your hands?" Sara asked, her hands on her hips. There was a thunk as the next blade hit a different tree, completely off course.

Shaking her head, Tori took a blade and tossed it up in the air. Catching it by the handles she continued to send it up into the air once more. "Its.. I don't know. I handled knives back in LA but this isn't the same, I mean-" The girl let out a cry of pain, holding her hand.

Sara giggled and walked over, examining the girls palm. A cut was down the center of her palm from the blade. "You need to stop doing that."

"But it's fun." Tori stuck her tongue at the girl and picked up the blade. She huffed at it and placed it back in the holster.

The two girls made their way to the infirmary to get a bandage. People who were walking to their next activity or just wandering walked out of their way, causing Tori's happy stride to turn into almost a trudge. Her shoulders slumped, and a black aura radiated from her frame, small but noticeable. Nyx's daughter would have put her hand on her friends shoulder, but anything that came close to the aura had the life sucked out of it.

"Tori, c'mon. It's just the fear from the legends." Sara reassured.

"They all like Nico!" The Von Kurtz protested, furrowing her eyebrows.

Sara's gaze made the girl sigh and will the aura away. They were only a few meters away from the infirmary when there was a commotion near the border. The two girls exchanged looks, and an eager grin appeared on the Daughter of Hades lips.

"Let's go."

They ran towards where there was a commotion, Tori wrapping up her hand in a bandana she always carried on her hip. The Ares cabin was working on getting the monster away from Camp borders, as another group of Halfbloods worked to get the group of four inside.

"Body Count?" Sara asked with almost a smile on her lips.

Sometimes Tori swore that Sara was a child of Thantos. "Four. Three Human, One Saytr. Split?" Nodding to each other, the girls headed towards the group of Ares and Apollo children fighting off the monsters. However a certain God stood in their way, and they nearly hit the floor from needing to stop so quickly.

"Mister D! What the frick!" Tori huffed angrily, obviously displeased with her opportunity to fight being delayed.

The God glared down at the girl and she shrunk, however Sara seemed unphased. "Report to the infirmary Hurt, Coli. Chirons orders.

The Daughter of Hades was about to correct him on their names, but Sara already grabbed her companions hand and began dragging her towards the infirmary. Besides. It's not like they could disobey Chirons orders, he was their mentor, their teacher. Dionysus was their teacher, but didn't act like it sometimes. Scratch that.. most of the time.

By the time that the two girls had arrived at the infirmary, the Apollo children were already working on the group of fours injuries with Nectar and songs to their father. They were pulled over by Chiron, or rather beckoned, who briefed them on what was going on.

"Girls, I'm going to need you to show them the ropes. Three humans, One Saytr. Karina Sai, Rebekka Loi and Brenna Ryder. Their saytr had to work very hard to get all three of them here, since we're still short." Chiron stated very calmly, giving them a smile.

Tori and Sara exchanged looks and they nodded to their mentor. "Yes, Sir. We'll get on that as soon as the monster is contained and the Apollo people are done."

They were left on their own, leaning against the wooden poles of the infirmary, watching the three get healed. One was drooling over an Apollo boy, who seemed to be flirting with her. That made Tori cringe and Sara giggle. One was fighting the Apollo girl who was insisting on just healing her. And another one was fairly well behaved, and just sat on the hammock as an Apollo boy patched her up.

"This is going to be a long week."

»»»»» «««««

Demigods:

Tory Von Kurtz - Daughter of Hades || Sara Call - Daughter of Nyx

Brenna Ryder - [Locked] || Rebekka Loi - [Locked] || Karina Sai - [Locked]

[Locked] - [Locked] || [Locked] - [Locked] || [Locked] - [Locked]


	2. Chapter 2

"This is gonna be a long week."

»»» «««

Tori and Sara exchanged glances at one another as they waited for the Apollo children to finish their healing. A pair of two Apollo children walked away with a proud look on their faces while a girl walked with a furious expression. Sara thanked them for their efforts with the healing, and Tori merely smirked at the furious girl. It was hilarious to watch them get angry when their efforts were not appreciated.

Sara smiled at Tori, "Ready to introduce?"

"Never. Let's do it." The ginger sighed.

The two females walked up to the three newest campers, and Sara gave a twirly bow.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood! I'm Sara Call, Daughter of Nyx." Purred the group of females.

Tori held up her hand, her other in her jean pockets. "Tori Von Kurtz, Daughter of Hades. We'll be-"

"You're pretty bright for a Hades child!" One girl pipped up.

"Karina!" Another huffed, the third facepalming.

Sara laughed and waved it off, wrapping her arm around the Daughter of Hades and giving her a squeeze. "The Underworld needs it's stereotypical fire!"

Tori scoffed and stuck her tongue at her friend. "Lighting up the underworld, and burning souls. That's me, Underworlds Fire." Tori joked, "Sara and I will be helping you around camp. Walking around here on your own is like walking around Hogwarts with no map. Many things to kill you and make you suffer."

"Our ray of pessimism." Sara snickered. "We are here to help you settle in. So let's begin with introductions! Who are you three?"

The first girl, who had been flirting with the Apollo child and spoke up about Toris heritage, smiled. "I'm Karina! There is my big sister, Rebekka." The medium haired Asian girl pointed to a Korean girl with short hair. The ends were curled and dyed a deep maroon color.

"Hi. Rebekka." The short haired girl introduced mildly, giving a small wave.

Finally the two girls eyes landed on a young Vietnamese woman, her long straight hair over her shrugged shoulders. "I'm Brenna."

Short, sweet and to the point. Just like it should be.

Tori stepped forward, her riding boots clicking on the wood. "Well. This is the infirmary for Camp Half blood. Most of us get sent here once a week, sometimes more. Congratulations, you're all demigods! Children of a mortal and the gods themselves. Who is responsible for your life?" Tori questioned before waving her hands. "We don't know just yet. Until you are claimed by your godly parent, you will be chilling with the Hermes cabin. Why-?"

"Because Hermes is the God of travellers, isn't he?" The girl named Brenna spoke up. She was met by a stare from the Daughter of Hades.

Silence loomed over the room before Sara clapped. "Correct! You will most likely be claimed by a coin over your head! It will appear and omit an aura of your Godly parents deciphered color or something similar. On it will be their sign and you have been claimed! Once you are, you move into the cabin for your specific godly parent. Some are empty, like Poseidon and Zeus, and some are very very full, like Hepheasteus or Apollo! Any questions?"

"Do we all get a shirt like that?" Rebekka asked and pointed to Tori's camp shirt. Bright orange, the words 'Camp Half Blood' written on it.

Tori and Sara nodded simultaneously. The blonde motioned them up in order to guide them around camp. "Up up, my lovely friends! Onwards to the Beautiful horizon that will act as our home until the end of our days!"

The three gave Sara an odd look and Tori poked in. "Translation. Get up, we are going on a tour." She turned to Sara. "And you scold me for throwing knives."

Once everyone was up and ready to go, the two veteran campers guided them towards the rest if the camp. The cabins, the big house, arena, the lake... The last couple of stops; lava wall and Hepheastus forge.

"Here we have the Hephaestus forges!" Sara chirped, motioning to the large iron building behind her. "All the Hepheastus kids spend their time here! At least most of them. If they're not too busy, they take custom orders. Armor, weapons.. anything."

Tori pushed open the doors with a smile. "Ah the smell of gears and burning celestial bronze! Where is Danica?"

It was not too long before a mop of short black hair poked up from one of the forges. She wandered over, caked in oil and wearing heat resistant gloves. Removing the goggles, she replaced them with glasses.

Sara practically tackled the young Asian woman in an embrace. "Daniccaaa!"

Stumbling back, the one known as Danica, stood up straight and stared at the demigoddess with a dull expression. "Sara, Tori. You brought... New campers?"

"Yep. Meet Karina, Rebekka, and Brenna. The newest victims of the demigod lifestyle. You guys, meet Danica. Daughter of Hepheastus." Tori introduced.

Karina waved happily, Rebekka stared for a moment and waved. Brenna merely gave a nod of acknowledgement and joined her friends into the waves. Danica waved as well.

Sara laughed. "Wave party! Anyway, we need to get back to the tour. Bye Danica!" Tori gave the young woman a hug and the five of them left.

The lava wall seemed to amaze the trio, especially since they had to climb it while lava was flowing and had a timer. One piece of lava rock broke off and nearly crushed a camper, however he rolled out of the way rather quickly. "Easy once we train you." Tori piped in.

"Ray of sunshine." Rebekka laughed.

"Hells fire." Tori rolled her eyes. As they were headed towards the Big House for dinner, there was a call from a near by camper.

"Sara!" A voice called.

The five looked over.

»»»»» «««««

DEMIGODS:

Tori Von Kurtz - Hades || Sara Call - Nyx || Karina Sai - Unclaimed || Rebekka Loi - Unclaimed || Brenna Ryder - Unclaimed || Danica [Locked] - Hepheastus

[ Locked ] - [ Locked ] || [ Locked ] - [ Locked ]


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara!" A voice called out.

The five looked over.

»»» «««

Over the horizon, there was a young woman running, her short dark hair flapping aimlessly around her gently sculpted features. Instead of a orange camp shirt, hers looked like it had been dyed black, and splattered delicately with white.

Sara excused herself quickly and ran over to the young woman, the two meeting in the middle. They were too far to hear, but Tori seemed to understand who the girl was, and a smile played on the girls lips. Arm in arm, the two young women walked back.

"Everyone, meet Haena, Daughter of Nemesis." Sara Chirped.

The young woman bowed slightly, looking up at the group through a pair of black glasses. "Hello!"

"Nemesis, Goddess of Balance. Usually known as 'karma'. If someone gets something good, there must be bad. The light and the dark." Tori explained.

Brenna and Rebekka nodded, as if they had already known. Karina looked over the young woman and giggled.

Haena rolled her eyes but smiled light heartedly. "Yeah. It was probably my mom who gave me the fashion sense. Or maybe the mindset."

"Contrary to popular belief, personality isn't passed down through gen—" Sara was stopped by Haenas hand over her mouth. Tori snickered and patted her friends head.

"Yes yes, we know. What a got you so excited that you'd run through camp?" Tori questioned to her friend.

"It's not another monster, is it?" Rebekka asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

Haena laughed and shook her head. "Even if there was, you guys are too fresh of meat to be fighting. But no. Two things. Nico sent word that he would be coming back, he's to be here by the start of dinner." Tori's eyes lit up with delight and dread. "And that Bella wanted me to tell you that the Demeter cabin was finally able to get the moon flower to bloom for you, and will be transferred to your cabin as soon as the sun sets."

Sara squealed and clapped in delight. "Today seems to be getting better and better."

"Yeah um, hey. Hate to be that guy, but who's Nico?" Brenna asked.

Tori blinked and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry. Nico is my half brother. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. He bounces between the two camps, Camp Half blood for the Greeks and Camp Jupiter for the Demigod children of the Romans."

Rebekka and Karina exchanged glances. "How do we know we're not Roman?"

"God of Death, who?" Sara quizzed quickly.

Brenna spoke first. "Thantos."

"Goddess of family." Haena raised an eyebrow.

"Hera." Rebekka answered just as fast.

Tori stepped up. "Virgin Goddess."

Karina giggled but answered. "Artemis. Never wanted to marry, or have children."

"You're not Roman. Romans would have answered Mors, Juno and Dana." Sara smiled, giving a small clap. "You're Greek."

There was a moment of laughter as they all agreed. "But seriously.. why is he there, why not combine the camps?" Brenna asked with a small smile.

Sara, Haena and Tori all exchanged glances. "Romans and Greeks don't get along. We only got along after the Prophecy of the Seven. Which was when seven demigods, Roman and Greek, teamed up to unite the camps, and beat Gaea before she could destroy all of humanity."

"Nico is there because of our half sister, Hazel. She's the Daughter of Pluto, Hades Roman counterpart." Tori explained. "They train together and interact, but sometimes Nico comes back to help me train. My powers get out of control sometimes and Nico teaches me how to keep them from exploding and how to use them."

"How many children of Hades are there?" Karina asked.

"In total, three." Another voice responded. Everyone turned, seeing a familiar girl standing there. Her long hair had been weaved with ribbons and flowers, obviously much to her displeasure. She held two bows in her small hands, walking over to the group of demigoddesses. "Well. Four. Three from Hades, One from Pluto. That we know of. One joined Hunters of Artemis."

The Daughter of Nyx squealed, nearly tackling her companion. "Bella!~"

Haena and Tori sweat dropped, but Haena gave introductions. "Everyone, meet Bella, Daughter of Demeter."

Rebekka, Brenna and Karina all waved. Bella gave them a warm smile, returning the wave and embrace from Sara.

Tori listed them off. "Rebekka, Brenna and Karina. All new demigods.

"Nice to meet you guys." Bella nodded, looking to Sara. "Can you help me get all of this out of my hair? My cabin went crazy again, and I just want my bows back."

Karina offered, and Bella accepted. The unclaimed demigoddess worked on the hair, handing the ribbons and things to Sara. Sara seemed to be fiddling with them, as if making something. When all were finished, Bella's hair had a bow on both sides of her head. Sara presented Karina with a crown made of the flowers and ribbons, setting them on the girls head.

Haena chuckled and clapped, and Tori rolled her eyes. "Jeez Sara, making flower crowns? At least make them for everyone."

The group of girls laughed, when there was a loud scream. Or rather, a group of people screaming.

Brenna looked over, and turned to Tori. "I think your brother is here."

»»»»» «««««

DEMIGODS:

Tori - Hades || Sara - Nyx || Karina - Unclaimed || Rebekka - Unclaimed || Brenna - Unclaimed || Danica - Hepheastus || Bella - Demeter || Haena- Nemesis


	4. A Disappointment - Authors Note

**== Reader: Be Confused and Upset**

You come onto , hearing that a story you were interested in has finally updated! You are excited.

However, you come to find that.. Instead of chapter four, you find an authors note. You're upset over this, and decide to read what the author has to say. Surely it is nothing bad..

**== Reader: Be The Author**

Hello everyone! I'm sure you're wondering why I have just.. stopped writing. Well, there are a variety of reasons why I have not updated in quite sometime. I am a student and have been worried with finals and projects.. Stress and roleplaying are also factors. However, there are others that do not actually have to do with my social life.

You see, I have.. grown tired of this story. Not because I find it dull, no no! Well. Maybe a bit. I will be blunt with you all.

I have no idea how to continue this. These characters were based on real people, that I interacted with. One of these people, I have had a.. falling out with. Until the matter is resolved between us, or I find a way to continue our lovely story.. Then I am afraid this will be a hiatus.

I apologize for any inconvenience!

**== Author: Remind Audience.**

Oh! Right. As I said before, I have no idea how to continue this. However, that does not mean that I am not open to people messaging me with ideas of how to continue. Title it "Fates by Eights"/"FbE" or something of the like and I will understand a lot faster.

**== Author: Sign Off.**


End file.
